


The Lance Train

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sort of like ships. Someone tries to flirt with Lance, but he doesn't know if it's the person he wants to flirt with himself.Oneshot/drabble





	The Lance Train

Everyone wanted to flirt with Lance. He was cute, what could he say? Sun-kissed skin, curls, warm eyes, a nice smile… He was used to it. And right now on an alien planet, he was being flirted with.

“Now now,” he smirked slightly, sending the alien who was flirting with him a wink. “I know you want to hop on the Lance train… but it’s already departed for Keith station.”

The alien girl just sort of stared at him. He stared back.

“…choo choo, bitch.” Said Keith.


End file.
